User talk:Carnarvan
Hello I see you've found my Talk Page. Leave a message and sign it, so I'll know who to get back to as soon as I can Archives Archive 1 - December 18, 2013 - May 24, 2015 Archive 2 - May 24, 2015 - February 10, 2016 Archive 3 - February 10, 2016 - July 26, 2016 Archive 4 - July 26, 2016 - December 10, 2016 Archive 5 - July 26, 2016 - July 19, 2017 Archive 6 - July 19, 2017 - May 8, 2018 Owen I'd honestly forgotten about Owen. I guess my first question would be how would he find out or know what was said was true? I think he still has close contacts with some of the people living in GB so they could just owl him. Assuming that's the case IF he told Jaina (not sure if he would) the first thing she'd do is tell him he shouldn't go...that it's not his country or his fight and that if he did she wouldn't be able to protect him diplomatically...he'd be on his own. Of course she knows how loyal he is to his friends and that pack (though I imagine he'd have found/joined a new pack in Norway by now?) and would realize there's really nothing she can say or do to stop him. I'm sure he'd say he was going anyway and her response would be to ask him to let her really know what's going on (though she'd have reports from other sources) to verify the truth and check in when he can so she'll know he's ok. We'll see how the expansion goes. I don't want to jump in or ruin anything the team has worked so hard to put together. That being said as things progress Jaina would probably first try diplomatic means to dissuade what's going on, then move to threats or offering help to those that need it (maybe allowing people to relocate if needed to get out of the overcrowding and such) but resources are a real thing and you can't just allow the whole population of a country into your own. I'll try to think of some way to realistically do that...maybe just a rumor or article or something that Norway and Denmark have opened their boarders to refugees or those in need to a limited degree. Even if no main characters move there (since all the fun RPing will be happening in GB) that would be out there. Of course with all that failing she'd definitely be involved in getting other countries together to remove the Minister. Again I don't know the team's plans for the expansion but she'll definitely be involved, at least from a distance, and maybe closer since she does come to do diplomatic things when needed. Did that at least answer your questions regarding Owen enough that you can do what you need with him? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:44, October 11, 2018 (UTC) :I'd love to RP it out, I just figured you might want to move faster (and have him be in GB) but I'm all for RPing it out. Just let me know! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:08, October 11, 2018 (UTC)\ Norwegian Palace. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:18, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Healer I'll take a look this afternoon or tomorrow. I recently came to the same conclusion and with everything going on for the expansion opened a small ER at the St. Mungo's Clinic in Lincliff city and have one healer there during business hours. If you're healer is more interested in that area (or you want to be more involved in the expansion) I could put them there and make it a 24 hour ER or work on opening up something similar at the main hospital. :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:10, October 15, 2018 (UTC) :Fair enough. I think it's not a thing in the books either because we don't see it or maybe because...magic? Most ER injuries can be treated much more quickly than in the real world with magic and recovery times are almost non-existent so only long-term patients (which need specific care) actually need to stay. In addition Healers have just about everything they need with just their wands (no bulky computers or machines) so they can do emergency healing on site or wherever the patient is. Now all that explanation being given I have no issues with adding/having an ER. It makes a lot of sense so we'll do the RP and when you convince me I'll work on adding in another floor to the hospital for it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:19, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Sure. Feel free to post on her office to start the interview? :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:30, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Hey Do you think Odin and Owen could meet up? I know they're part of the same pack and both unregistered. I assumed they have stayed in contact? For Ludovic Healer Sorry to get back to you so late. Deangelo has definitely been hired but OOC I'm still working on the update of the hospital so there's really no ER yet. Feel free to RP him healing if you need though and as soon as I get the hospital revamped OOC I'll have an ER for him. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:43, November 5, 2018 (UTC) For Ludovic Dated a day before the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match For Ludovic = Lance and Ludovic want to rp them? ���� Posted :) I posted here! Lower Chambers Corridor North-East 20:32, January 28, 2019 (UTC) For Ludovic Hi! WB! Glad to hear you're doing well. I can't imaging being a drill instructor but I hope you enjoy the challenge! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:07, July 15, 2019 (UTC) re: WHAT dude!!! congratulations!!! we need to talk soon, because holy shit!!! how was it? did you have fun? did you meet anyone? ahhhh!!! congrats!!! Ildsjel (talk) :when do you leave? and what cities are you visiting this time around? Ildsjel (talk) RP Sure. What year is he in? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 13:43, December 6, 2019 (UTC) :I have 2 third years. Ida, Danish aristocrat and Jonathan of Prince-Bagman family fame. :) Feel free to pick one and start. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:25, December 6, 2019 (UTC) RP Sure. Feel free to post on Prince Castle/Entrance Hall to get it started. I actually read the forum this morning. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:40, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Re Letter from Emily Re I'm not gonna lie, I both don't wanna share and feel uncomfortable using someone who's Puerto Rican (or I guess letting him be used?) For a character that's Italian, although I have no beef with you if you choose to with another model. I can however, help a little with your search? If you have an age range I can do my best, right now the only person that pops up in my head who has Italian roots is Jake Cannavale You could always do jack Dylan grazer Re:Yes! Yes I am! I used to be in the Nuke program and was in the submarine pipeline until was reclassed, but I'm still working with Submarines. (I'm a petty officer second class in the STS pipeline currently.) It's a pleaseure to meet you Carnarvan, I'm Cheeto and yeah I'd love to have a roleplaying buddy! And also it's pretty cool to meet someone who understands what it's like to be in the military. And you're in the navy reserves I assume? 20:28, December 31, 2019 (UTC) Letter 2 from Emily RP Meeting set up for Emily and Dakota here. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:25, January 6, 2020 (UTC) :Yeah for me too. :P I talked to CK and she said since it's summer Faith would set up a meeting for them. She said she'd be there but probably not comment too much so Emily and Dakota could get to know one another. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:18, January 6, 2020 (UTC)